


Seriously?

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos is beginning to think that being arrested or held is a rite of passage for the squad at 126.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114865
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 Prompt: January 20 - Day 3: “Well, that just happened.” + friendship

Carlos was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of rite of passage for the 126 station because it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d ended up with one of them in the back of his squad car or at his desk. 

Michelle, then Judd, then TK. He wondered when Mateo and Marjan would end up here.

Though part of him was surprised, it was Paul sitting in the back. 

It had been a routine call, or they’d thought, until Paul had assessed the situation and “assaulted” the father of a young girl who had been acting off about the fire that had taken place at his house. The fire his daughter had been trapped in...because her father had locked her in the house.

In all honesty, the only reason Carlos had been pulling Paul off the guy instead of joining him was the badge. He had to serve and protect—even the assholes. 

He hated his job sometimes. And he had so loved watching Paul wail on the guy that he might have waited a moment before he pulled him back.

As it was, the guy wasn’t pressing charges, and Carlos was looking forward to giving testimony to have him locked up, hopefully for life. It didn’t mean he didn’t have to do the paperwork.

They were far enough away from the scene now, so Carlos pulled off to the side of the road. “You cooled off now?”

“Yeah,” Paul replied.

Carlos climbed out of the car and opened the back door, assisting Paul in getting out; he unlocked the cuffs and gestured to the front seat. “Get in.” He walked back around the car and slid into the driver’s seat, waiting for Paul to get in before he started driving again. 

“I’m sorry, man. It just made me so mad,” Paul explained as they drove. 

Carlos shrugged his shoulder. “Can’t say I didn’t want to do the same myself. To be honest, I’m surprised that I didn’t need to arrest more of you.” 

Paul chuckled and nodded his head. “Well, that happened.”

Carlos glanced at him and laughed, unable to help himself. “Yes, it did. Maybe one day I’ll collect the set.”  
Paul snickered. “What are we, Pokemon?” 

“Gotta catch ‘em all,” Carlos winked at him.


End file.
